User blog:SnickersDoge/The C Meal
My new creation. Ingredients A lot of crap starting with "C". Prep *Cook chocolate, crap, and five coconuts on waffles until chocolate has melted, crap has evaporated, and the coconuts and waffles are burnt. *Remove from heat. Place meal into mixing bowl. Set aside. *Cook chicken until tender. After the chicken is done, cut it up in multiple slices. Put into your coconut, chocolate, crap, and waffle mix. Mix with wisk until well-blended. *Return mix to pot from first step. Turn on heat to medium, slowly stirring in chili, cabbage, cantaloupe, cardamom, and cheese. Return to boil. *After mix is well dissolved, put it into a toaster oven (a toaster is highly recommended to avoid). Sprinkle on carrots and cashews, then toast for about twenty minutes at 450 degrees. *Carefully remove mush mix, putting it in a medium cake pan. Cook catfish quickly, then put that on top of the mix. Get some cauliflower and celery also. These will need to be put on top of the mix also. *Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Place mix in, cooking for twenty minutes or until well cooked. *Get out your fryer. Don't have one? Go get one, this part puts the "C" in "C". *Fry meal, adding in Cheerios and other cereals of your choice. To add flavor, pour as much champagne as you want. There is no limit. *Remove meal from fryer. Place on a clean plate. Add in some chopped cherries, and leave out until dried and sour, about three months. *Slice and dice the meal, adding in chickpeas. Lightly salt your newly diced with chili powder. *Get out your roaster, or go steal your neighbor's. Roast your meal for about 2 days, adding in some chives, or until at desired quality. After it is roasted, pour chocolate syrup all over it. Lightly sprinkle with coriander and cinnamon. *Put your new meal in a bowl full of clams, raw, cooked, whatever you like. Microwave it for about five minutes, or the meal starts to sizzle and burst with bubbles. Add in clementines after meal is done. Careful, bowl will be hot. *Get out your grill or whatever. Pour the entire meal on it, and burn with cocktail sauce, until the entire meal is burnt and black. Also add in some cocoa beans and coffee after meal is left to cool a little. Hot chocolate should always be added last, and it's optional. *Get back to the stove. Boil meal with collard greens, crack, and corn until desired quality. Top it off with cottage and cheddar cheese. *Stir-fry, rapidly throwing couscous on your crap meal. Boil until every last bit is burnt or too raw and gross, your decision. *Pour meal abruptly into crock pot. Stir after eight hours. After another, stir. Do this for 48 more hours. *Turn off heat. *Find your blender, and blend the stuff again, adding crabmeat. *Barbecue the mush and sprinkle some cracker crumbs and cucumbers on it for about five minutes. *Put the mush in your drier, slowly adding cranberries, cream cheese, cumin, and curry powder, until desired quality. *Put it on a plate and serve with Cumberbatch, Benedict. :??? cups served! Category:Blog posts